Vodka and Lemonade
by dogtagz
Summary: The night start out innocently enough, but the courage of one individual to stand up with what is right, may catch the wrong kind of attention. But sometimes, the cost of freedom makes the suffering worth it. Even if that wrong kind of attention is in the form of a leather-clad Asgardian.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Fanfic every, people. Let's hope I don't disappoint. Might as well do something while suffering from a concussion and procrastinating from unpacking my house.**

**Oh, don't own the characters, and don't make money from this story.**

**Chapter 1:**

_Well, there were DEFINITELY worse places to pop her European party-cherry._

"Buy yourself something nice, go to Germany, have a few laughs…" muttered Darcy. She looked around the beautiful architecture that was the location of the over-priced shing-dig. _Pretty much about all there is to do here… Thanks a lot, Tony._

Who was she kidding? Her fellow graduates who kill for this kind of job… well, the outside description of what her job entailed. But she knew the only reason that she got a chance to be a representative to Stark Industries was because of SHIELD… and that was because they could use her skills as a Poli-Sci major with a minor in Sociology and Psychology to their advantage. A free analyst on their roll… and a way to keep her in check.

It also allowed Jane to get a REAL assistant, one that actually understood her speeches. Darcy wasn't completely oblivious, she knew that it frustrated Jane that she had been the only applicant as her intern and that she got on her nerves. But at the same time, they managed to establish a friendship due to the incident in New Mexico. Or as she like to call it… _the Week New Mexico Didn't Suck._

So here she was, in a dress that cost more than most individuals' apartment rent for a month, for a single event in Stuttgart, Germany. The event wasn't high-profile enough to warrant Tony or Pepper, but it was still filled with enough investors that _someone_ needed to show. So, here she was. SHEILD loved it because they could use her to monitor those on their watch list.

"Did you say something, Darcy?" Happy asked her, with a concerned look. "Did Von Schlachter proposition you? I'll take care of it."

"No, Happy. Luckily, he managed to pay only 75% of his time staring at my boobs. It's a new record." Darcy replied with a smirk.

Somehow, she managed to get the attention of the three most important people in Stark Industries. Well, 3 people and 1 snarky AI. Shortly after starting at SI, she had a bad morning, and managed to let loose some of her trademark humor on Mr. Stark himself, leaving him completely speechless. Apparently, Tony has a bit of masochist streak and loved that someone managed to silence him. Pepper loved that someone managed to keep Tony in line, and Happy started to like her because his two favorite people seemed to appreciate her talents. So, since Tony was the "Man of Iron" as Thunder-butt liked to call him, Happy was now out-sourced to her. He seemed to like it, gave him a chance to flex his Head of Security-muscle for once.

He smiled at her reply. "I still don't like it. But here's your favorite. Vodka with Lemon"

"Thanks Happy. See anyone in particular that I'm supposed to smchooze and hypnotize with these killer knockers?"

With a shake of his head, and a shrug, her answer was a negative. So, light conversations and people-watching it is. Not that it really would help, pretty much the same people are always at these social functions. Only person that really caught her eye for a second was a dark-hair man in his early-thirties in a well-tailored suit and a green sweater. _Probably some leftover aristocrat._ She figured she wasn't too far off, something about him screamed good breeding, although something felt off, but she brushed it off as boredom. He stood and smirked at the crowd, and then disappeared into the shadows.

_Well, this night is going to be boring._

The self-proclaimed god looked down at the worms that considered themselves the upper-crust of society. Unworthy of being addressed with anything that resembled respect that they currently felt that they deserved. But that was soon to change.

_Well, this night shall be interesting. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, people. I'm still trying to get comfortable with a flowing and well-written writing style. Fiction with dialogue is so much harder to write than research papers. I know these chapters are short, but I promise as I get more comfortable, I will put out longer chapters. I'm also trying to make this story somewhat original, and try to avoid making it similar to anyone else's. The original idea belongs to them, I shouldn't take away from their creativity. **

**No own characters, no make money. **

**Chapter 2:**

Darcy just knew that she should have been better about keeping regular in her New Year's Resolution of staying in shape. But, being in heels probably didn't help. _Although, I'm sure Natasha can outrun with hers me while STILL looking better. _Happy pretty much had to carry her out of the party, but at least it wasn't because she had made a fool out of herself. Maybe she actually WAS starting to act more mature and less like she was still a sophomore in college. Heaven forbid. But then, it's hard to say that this was a good evening, especially when a hottie breaks in a rips out an eyeball in front of you. Such a waste of good looks, too. She'd jump all over that if it wasn't for that little detail.

"Don't worry, Darcy, we're almost to the car," said Happy. Which was good, then she can break down and analyze what the mess just occurred and possibly why. SHIELD is probably not going to like her report. But then, a cultured voice rang out:

"Kneel before me…" Happy slowed down, despite his subconscious protestations. But that voice had a commanding ring that anyone with military or security training would be hard-pressed to ignore. Others running away seemed to slow down and stop as well. He gently lowered Darcy and down and stepped in front of her, mostly likely to make sure no harm came down upon her. They both saw the murderer at the top of the steps, and saw that his clothes were changing.

"Happy, I feel like something EXTREMELY bad is going to happen. His clothes remind me of someone…. " Darcy started to say, but Happy promptly hushed her.

"I. Said. Kneel!" The mystery man promptly pounded his oddly glowing scepter on the ground. Apparently, that was enough for people to listen. That, and the fact his clones surrounded everyone and herded them in…

"Like hell you mother fu-" Darcy started to shout. But Happy promptly clapped his hand over her mouth and yanked her to the ground. "Let me go Happy! I refuse to bend to the whims of this…madman!" Darcy hissed. "Hush, Darcy. Sometimes, its better to give off the appearance of subservience. You're obeying under duress. Live to fight another day. You don't have the luxury of climbing into a suit like Tony." Happy whispered back, trying to keep her struggles to a minimum. He only hoped that the deranged criminal didn't notice her.

The man in odd, almost otherworldly armor, strutted forward to face the crowd with a look of unholy glee on his face. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

"The hell I will! Let. Me. Go. Happy!" Darcy wiggled around. All the sudden, she felt a prick of pain, numbness, and darkness.

"Sorry, Darcy, but Pepper would kill me if her up-and-coming assistant got killed. You're better off."


End file.
